dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow vs Batman
Black Widow vs Batman 'is ZombieSlayer23's 43rd DBX battles. It pits Black Widow from Marvel and Batman from DC Comics. Description ''Marvel vs DC! Which highly trained superhero known for their stealth will win the battle? Who do you want to win? Black Widow Batman Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Gotham City) BAM! Batman bashed Joker in the face, knocking him into the ground. Joker laughed as Batman raised his fist for one last finishing move. Joker knew he had a crowd watching him, so he tried to look as innocent as possible. Joker: Please! Don't hurt me, send me somewhere else! Do not kill me, I beg of you! Batman sighed before launching a batarang into his chest and then gutting Joker, nearly killing Joker. Batman used a smoke grenade and fled the scene. Sitting upon a rooftop, Batman watched as the police put Joker's knocked out body into the SWAT van. Batman turned to go back to his mansion, but a swift kick to the chest nearly launched him off the balcony. Batman picked himself up and faced his new foe. Black Widow: I saw what you did to that man down there. Unacceptable. Batman: You have no idea what's happening in this city. These are dark times. Stay out of this. Black Widow: You just broke Rule #7 of the Justice Avengers. You're coming with me. Batman sighed and opened his cape, showing multiple gadgets and batarangs. Batman: You'll regret this. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Batman dropped a smoke bomb to the ground, blinding Black Widow temporarily. Natasha relied on her instinct as she tried to hear any trace of Bruce, but he was as silent as a mouse. A kick to the ribs drove Natasha into a chimney, where she fell, but she placed both her feet on the side of it, stopping her fall. Launching herself out of the chimney, she bashed her heel into Batman's head, snapping him into the ground. The smoke had already disappeared. Natasha went for another heel kick, but Batman rolled backwards and pulled out his taser. Bruce: This'll do the trick. Batman fired the taser into Natasha's gut, but her armor made the taser feel like a feather. Natasha grinned and pulled the taser, launching Batman forward. Black Widow leaped into the air as Batman was hurled at her, wrapped her legs around Batman's neck and drove him into the ground. Pinned against Natasha's legs, Batman was unable to move. Natasha: Give up? Bruce: I never give up. Batman pulled out an explosive batarang and jammed it into Natasha's leg, pouring blood out of it and causing her to release her grip. Batman entangled himself from her legs and kicked her in the chin, sending her forward. BOOM! The batarang exploded, and Natasha was launched off the rooftop and onto the ground. She was entangled in a mess of citizens gathered around the scene of Joker's near death. She tried to not pick up too much attention, leaping into the air, but Batman launched a grappling hook into her shoulder. She yapped in pain as Bruce pulled himself to Natasha and drove his foot into her face, smashing her into the ground. Batman then grabbed her by the foot and hurled her into the SWAT van. The SWAT van tumbled over and sent the Joker outside of it. Citizen: What do you think you're doing? Bruce: Ending what I should have years ago. '' Bruce raced to the SWAT van, in hopes of finishing off Natasha. But out of the smoke a bloody, bruised, and pissed off women leaped at Batman, grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground. Natasha twisted Bruce's head around and punched it with all of her might, several times. Bruce groaned and bashed his foot into her sweet spot. She groaned and dropped off of Batman, where he pulled out a bat bomb. He threw it at Natasha's gut. '''BOOM!' Nothing but blood and ashes smeared the ground. Bruised and bleeding, Bruce took a deep breath. It was over, and things would never be the same between the Justice League and Avengers. Suddenly, someone leaped on Bruce's shoulders and drove their fists into his shoulder, severely electrocuting him. Bruce yelled in pain and threw the person off of him. He realized it was Black Widow, who was still alive. Natasha: I'm not finished yet! Black Widow rolled to Batman, dodging a batrang to the head. She then elbowed Batman in the face, knocking him backwards. Black Widow seized the opportunity and leaped on Batman, dropping him to the ground and strangling him with her legs. Batman yelled in anger, but he was abruptly stopped when a pole went straight through his left eye. Natasha pressed as hard as she could, until the pole went through Batman's skull. Batman groaned before rolling his right eye back and no longer breathing. Black Widow: This is the end of the Justice Avengers. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Black Widow!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Movie' themed DBX fights Category:'Movies VS Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights